Child restraint seats are very valuable in holding and securing a child within a vehicle. In fact, child restraint seats are by law mandatory in many states. While child restraint seats have been very useful in protecting infants and small children, they do not fully protect the head area of an infant or child in the event of a serious wreck or vehicle crash. Simply put, for the most part, the head area of a child situated in a child restraint seat is exposed.
In addition, another problem or concern with child restraint seats is the fact that while strapped in the child restraint seat, a child can be exposed to a substantial amount of harmful sunshine. In those child restraint seat designs that the inventor is aware of, there is no provision for shielding the sun from the child, especially about the face area.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a safety shield for a child restraint seat that not only protects the child and especially the head area of a child, but also provides means for protecting the child from the sun.